Through the Shadows
by Yuki Kiyoko Mizushima
Summary: Three women are launched to Earth via ODST SOEIVs to halt the advance of the zombies created through SCP-008 from the Secure, Contain, Protect Facility in Cleveland, Ohio, and run into the remaining students from the High School. This is a three-way collaboration between me, Shiro Bi, and a friend. R&R, and please, Enjoy!


_**AN: This couldn't have been written without the help of Chrisey and Kate, my cowriters. Thank you both. Now! On to the disclaimer:**_

**Jess:** We

**Chrisey:**.Don't

**Kate:** Own

**Together:** ANYTHING

**Except our OCs. **_My two are Kirai and the woman known (at this point, anyway) as CPO Airi Kurosawa, Chrisey's is… well. Chrisey. And Kate's is the lizard-woman, Liza. _**Enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

**Operation LONE WOLF**

_**ALL VIEWPOINT:**_

Three women were walking down a corridor of the UNSC _Sabot_. One of the three women, the shortest, was tall, about five foot eleven, her face pale, thin, and angular, with brilliant blue almond-shaped eyes. Black hair that fell to just below her shoulder blades was tied back with a black strap to keep it out of her face. She wore a pair of tan cargo pants, black combat boots, a loose silver T-shirt, and a black jacket. On a black belt across her torso was a black katana that was five inches shorter than her. She wore black fingerless reinforced gloves as well.

The tallest was one of the agile and athletic Keideran. Her fur is orange with black stripes, with brown hair that fell past her shoulders. She stands at seven feet, three inches, and her right arm had been replaced with a cybernetic limb. She'd lost the original in a territory battle that had turned into a fight for her life with another Tribe of the Keideran. She wore an orange and black suit of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor with several modifications. She has an Air Assault UA/CNM helmet with a black visor, FJ/PARA pauldron on her left shoulder and a sniper pauldron on her right with an ancient katana attached to her back plate. Her left arm has a Tactical/UGPS attached to it, and a Hard Case utility was attached to her thigh for high priority items that she didn't want to have broken. Her knees are guarded by the Grenadier knee guards for her suit.

The third woman was hard to see past her black hood that covered her red hair. Standing at six foot, three inches, and covered in green scales this woman wore a black t-shirt and skirt, with thigh-high leggings and black boots that silently _thudded_ as they walked down the hallway. Her emerald green eyes wandering.

"Well… Who's the one who gave these desk monkeys are names?" asked the shortest woman, glancing at the other two. "Let alone how we got picked for this mission?" The scaly girl shrugged in response. Chrisey seemed to be picking up the pace towards the bridge to receive their mission briefing. As they rounded the corner leading into the bridge, a man walked past with a grim look on his face. Liza turned towards him glaring at him, trying to understand why he was so grim.

She pushed the thought aside and turned around to catch up Chrisey and Kirai, who were both looking grim themselves. Kirai, the shortest, quickly turned down a corridor, and said, "I'm going to my quarters to pick up my project. This isn't a job for clothes like this. I'll be right back." She vanished quickly. Liza nodded and continued to follow Chrisey to the bridge. As Liza and Chrisey stepped into the bridge they were called over to the briefing table which was next to the Captain, in the center of the bridge. As Chrisey and Liza looked down at the circular table, the Captain pressed a button and a 3D model of Cleveland, Ohio was pushed up out of the center of the table. The Captain pointed towards a hospital, that when he pointed at facts came up with it. He said, "This is the hospital that SCP-008 had escaped and administered itself to all the patients and workers inside."

"SCP-008?" asked Kirai, stepping closer to the table and examining the holographic map.

"SCP-008 is only known as the Zombie Plague by SCP Containment Industries," replied Captain Shadow. Kirai looked up at the ceiling of the bridge, pinching the bridge of her nose in one gauntleted hand. "Okay… Sir, I believe it'd be a good idea to explain what SCP is. I've never heard of it before."

"SCP-008 is 100% Lethal, 100% infectious, It's not airborne or waterborne, Transmission through exposed mucous membranes and all bodily fluids," replied Captain Shadow.

"Understood," said Kirai, "Suggested ways of killing and or containing SCP-008?"

"There's only one known way to destroy SCP-008 in it's cell form, fire. There has not yet been discovered a way to contain SCP-008, but you can cure it with SCP-500 which should be at the SCP Facility located on the outskirts of Cleveland, Ohio," replied Captain Shadow.

Kirai was quickly hacking her way into the SCP database, examining the two. "You say that there is currently known way to contain SCP-008, yet you just told me that you can destroy it using fire. Don't you think you'd be able to contain it using fire?"

Captain Shadow looked Kirai up and down and stated, "The information on how to contain SCP-008 is currently classified by top UNSC personnel."

"That's stupid," remarked Kirai, looking at Chrisey and Liza, raising an eyebrow. "Shall we get to work?" Chrisey turned and started to make her way towards the armory but was interrupted by Captain Shadow yelling after them, "Be careful, for God's sake!"

"We're more likely to need clean-up in Cleveland, Ohio than we are to die, Captain," said Kirai, closing her personal terminal and somehow making it vanish. She'd just attached it to the bottom of the table using extremely strong magnets. "Let's get to work." Chrisey and Liza had already made it down to the armory, right next to the bridge, with Kirai trailing behind them.

Chrisey walked over to the closest weapon rack and grabbed a Shotgun, two standard issue Silenced ODST M6S Magnums, and two incendiary grenades, among these weapons she also grabbed thirty-five eight-gauge shotgun shells and sixteen magazines for the Magnums.

Kirai stepped up next, examining the various weapon racks, and picked a pair of M6S Silenced Magnums off the ODST rack as well as 14 extra clips for both of them, and strapped them to her thighs.

Liza stepped up the weapon racks and looked at the various weapons and decided she didn't need anything. As she walked across the room she did see a chainsaw laying up against one of the drop pods. She picked up the chainsaw and tested the weight in her arms, it was pretty even. She slid open the hatch of one of the pods and put the Chainsaw inside, secured to one of the hooks. As Liza looked up she saw Chrisey and Kirai securing their equipment inside their drop pods as well. They had a lot more equipment than her but she wasn't into the whole fighting concept.

As Chrisey and Liza were securing their equipment into their pods, Kirai already had her equipment secured and looked over at her partners in crime. Chrisey stepped into the pod and started the launch timer as it sent a light green illumination over the dark room. Kirai was next into her pod and Liza was last into the pod. Chrisey looked down through the inch-thick ballistics-grade heat-treated glass keeping her from falling 50,000 kilometers to the Cleveland streets below. As the pods were dropped, Captain Shadow was in the bridge watching them fly downwards towards the Cleveland Street below and whispered under his breath "May God have mercy on your souls." This would be the last recorded statement of Captain Shadow aboard the UNSC _Sabot_.

Chrisey looked downwards through the glass bottom of the drop pod and saw the city slowly coming into view, her pod's drag chute opened and started to slow down the SOEIV to a speed of 50 MPH, just in time to slam into an above ground Parking Garage, smashing through two floors of concrete till her drop pod stopped on the 3rd floor.

Chrisey looked around through the rubble and dust and didn't see anything so she hit the explosive bolts around the hatch. The hatch blew off with a loud _bang_, and she climbed out, checking her motion sensors only to see nothing. "Well that's good at least," she muttered, but as soon as she said that about 40 to 60 blips showed up on her motion sensor just at about where the entrance to the Parking Garage was and the contacts were moving fast. She grabbed her gear and faced where the contacts were coming in.

* * *

_**KIRAI'S P.O.V.**_

Five city blocks away, Kirai's SOEIV landed, glancing off of a building and into the side of another, the hatch facing inside, the ballistics-grade glass spider-webbing. Kirai, herself, was rattled around and over-all shaken, but she hit the four bolts, blowing the hatch off, then got out, grabbing her sword, then checking the impact sites. She heard moaning coming from beyond the door, and drew her katana, rushing into the hallway, katana in one hand M6S in the other and shot several zombies in the face, before rushing up to them and beheading them.

* * *

_**LIZA'S P.O.V.**_

A few miles away Liza landed in a less zombified and more forested area. Looking around she sniffed, her tongue flicking the air around her. The taste of rotting corpses made her eyes water as she coughed.

"Ssstupid zombehss." She hissed. She cocked her head to the side as she heard screaming from a mile away. To any normal human it would have been a blood curdling scream, filled with fear, pain, and death; Liza shrugged the thought away, thinking to herself, _Someone else is having lunch without me? How rude._ With a sigh she jogged off through the trees, in the direction of the commotion. After a few minutes she found herself between a batch of humans and an incredibly larger batch of zombies. Revving the chainsaw she carried on her back she gigged madly as she charged the oncoming walking dead. "RUN!" Liza ordered the humans, who were just standing there, apparently oblivious to the zombies and only focused on the half-human half-reptile that was saving their sorry asses with a mother-fucking chainsaw.

* * *

_**CHRISEY AND KIRAI'S P.O.V.**_

As Chrisey glared down the narrow floor of the Parking Garage, listening carefully, she heard a slight moan slowly coming closer to her floor. She only had a few moments to react and act fast on that. She looked around the narrow, unlit parking garage and thought of what she could do. She picked up a piece of rubble laying next to the drop pod and chucked it at a nearby car, setting off its car alarm. While the alarm wailed and called in the now present zombie horde she ducked behind a car and started to crawl past the zombies by going in front of the car, out of their sight. She kept crawling until she reached the ramp going down to the 2nd floor of the Parking Garage and upon reaching this ramp she got up and started sprinting full force until she was down onto the 1st floor. When she got to the landing of the 1st floor she checked her GPS and looked for the other's drop pods on the map.

Kirai sprinted across the rooftop of the house next door to where she'd landed, before leaping onto another rooftop, M6S holstered and katana sheathed, effortlessly avoiding the other zombies, watching the street and looking for Chrisey. She looked at the sun after skidding to a stop and facepalmed. She'd been going west. She stopped and looked at the street, waiting, then scanned the area, looking for mangled zombies. _There!_ she thought, spotting a glimpse of gleaming metal on the first floor of the above-ground parking lot. She sprinted towards it, leaping gaps with ease, occasionally sprinting down fire-escapes so she could reach the street. She heard sporadic moaning, and gripped the tsuka of her katana, crouching behind a car and scanning the street.

As Chrisey looked up from her GPS she spotted a pale woman ducking behind a car across the street. She quickly dashed across the middle of the street and was soon looking at the face of a pale, blue eyed woman, who was holding the hilt of her katana. Chrisey looked Kirai up and down and decided the best course of action would be to get Kirai to Liza so she could do her "private" objective at the SCP facility. "I know what you're thinking," said Kirai, flatly, though softly. "I'm not getting into that facility. I'm willing to be a distraction, but I'm not going into that facility. Gives me the creeps."

Chrisey eyed Kirai without saying a word. She shook her head and stood hefting Kirai onto her back. "What are y-" Chrisey looked around back to Kirai and said through her helmet's speakers, "This will be faster if I run."

"I use rooftops. Want to follow?" asked Kirai with a cocky grin.

"You can point and I will run," replied Chrisey, sounding very agitated for some reason.

"Fine, fine, but I've got my own two legs." Kirai hopped off of Chrisey's back. "Try to keep up?" asked Kirai, before turning and running into the aboveground parking building, sprinting her way up to the third floor.

Chrisey looked after Kirai and sighed into her helmet. She looked down at her GPS and pushed the marker on the map which zoomed into a green line that cut through and around the city to the SCP facility. She looked down the street towards the West and started jogging to her new objective. A crackle was heard in the helmet.

"_I'm glad I hijacked the comm headset,"_ said Kirai's voice on Chrisey's channel. "_Give me a direction."_

* * *

_**LIZA AND KIRAI'S P.O.V.**_

Covered in blood and panting Liza straightened up and made a "dusting off" act as she walked towards the school bus the humans had gathered in. She knocked on the doors and waited, a few seconds passed before the doors finally opened. Ducking so as not to hit her head, Liza came in and looked around at the students. There were a total of sixteen, all high schoolers. _Great,_ Liza thought, _all I need is a bunch of rotten kids._ She looked at the 'adult' in charge and winced. "Out," she stared at the adult. Attempting to protest the teacher began to babble. "I ssaid OUT!"

"Why you piken' on 'im huh? Why can't you leave us alone?" cried a girl who was obviously a fan of this teacher. Liza turned to the girl, staring deep into the girls blue eyes, "Becausse," she started, "I ssaved your assssess out there, and _he_," she jerked a thumb at the trembling teacher. "Wouldn't lift a finger to help you even if he could. He would ssave himsself and sstill fucking die." Liza turned to the rest of the students, "Any other ssstupid questionss? No? Good." Liza rubbed her temples and let out a long, slow hiss.

*TWELVE BUILDINGS AWAY FROM LIZA*

"These fuckers are starting to piss me off," muttered Kirai loud enough for the mic to pick it up, dodging another zombie. "How the BLOODY FUCK did they get up here?" She drew her katana, and split one zombie up the middle, then removed the halves of its head, then kept running, katana at an angle to her right, behind her. She ducked and rolled to the side, barely springboarding over a gap dodging the possibly fatal fall. She got back to her feet and continued sprinting across the city, having lost Chrisey a while back, but through the hijacked comm she'd grabbed, she could hear Chrisey's cursing and the loud reports of a shotgun being fired. She spotted the reptilian form of Liza, and sighed in relief. "Finally."

She leapt off the roof, landing, rolling, and sprinting towards the group, wiping her katana's blade, sheathing it, launched herself into a sideways roll, unholstering her M6Ss and opening fire on the pursuing zombies, leveling the force. "These bastards are pissing me off, Liza," she said conversationally. Liza had stepped out of the bus and was meditating on top of it.

"Try dealing with kidss who'ss teacher is a fucking perverted ssson of a bitch. You wanna trade?" Liza asked, chuckling.

"I'd take that any day. I can get him to knock it off. They're inside?" Kirai asked, ejecting the spent mags and reloading and chambering a round, holstering them and crossing her arms. In response, Liza nodded and grabbed the chainsaw that sat beside her and started it, the bloodthirsty gleam returning to her eyes as she jumped off and charged the dead men, not to be seen again for quite some time.

"Happy hunting!" Kirai called after her, then entered the bus. "So." she looked at the students and teacher. "I hear someone here's being a perv." She unholstered her M6S pistol. "Not going to be tolerated, understand?" The teacher gulped, then nodded frantically. "So… Mind telling me what the bloody fuck is going on here?" Kirai demanded. One of the students, a girl, brown hair and green eyes timidly raised her hand. "Uh, well, ma'm, you see. We were at school, then like, teachers started to eat each other and like, everyone started to panick because whatever it was was going around the school, and like, well then it was us..." the girl calculated in her head, "seventeen, and our teacher. We were running, and like, we got surrounded by those... monsters, and then like, the snake girl was like 'run'," the girl waved her arms wildly as she spoke.

"Okay. Stop there, slow down, and quit with all the likes," said Kirai, rubbing the bridge of her nose with one gloved hand. "Continue."

The girl started at Kirai for a second then continued, "Well, we were surrounded and were trying to defend ourselves, one of our classmates, I think his name was Steven Liches, he was acting like a tough guy, thinking this was a school wide prank."

"Bet you he got bitten because he wasn't serious about it," interjected Kirai, before facepalming. "Sorry. Habit. Keep going."

"Well, yeah, basically. Then the lizard girl came and was big and mighty with her chainsaw, although it was kind of disturbing, the look in her eyes..." the girl trailed off.

"Her regular blood-thirsty look. Yeah, it's disturbing, but be glad nobody's pissed me off yet. The 'lizard-girl' is called Liza Evergreen. I'm Kirai Blackbird, and somewhere in there is our SPARTAN-Two friend, Chrisey," said Kirai, smacking the fist her right hand made into her left palm. "So. Who's going to help me and Liza mow down some zombies? By the way, don't be anywhere near us. We are good a blazes of glory. I kinda wish Six was here, though… she was _terrifyingly_ good at them…"

* * *

_**CHRISEY P.O.V:**_

As Chrisey walked up to the huge front gates of the SCP Facility, she couldn't help but feel a little off centered and paranoid, she pushed the thought aside. She started to walk towards the front gates which had been long unkempt to them needing to blend in with the environment. Chrisey walked over to the corner of the gate and sat down, unclipping her shotgun and loading seven rounds into the barrel. As Chrisey loaded the last shell into the barrel, she looked up at her motion sensor and saw a quick glimpse of a distorted face flash across her visor.

She was confused on this and checked her vital signs to see if anything was wrong. As she was checking her vital signs a sound of Concrete and Rebar smashed against the gate to her right. Chrisey stood reading the shotgun and slamming the butt against the crook of her armored shoulder. She stood there for about a minute until she decided to walk over to the gate again. As Chrisey blinked she heard the concrete moving sound again, but as she opened her eyes the sound stopped. "What the fuck," Chrisey asked herself. She glared at the front of the gate and walked closer, realising there was a hand-sized hole in the middle of the gate.

She stuck her hand inside with her robotic arm and started to pull at the gate. A horrendous sound of metal being pulled was heard all around her as she ripped a hole in the center of the gate. Chrisey peeked through the hole and looked around and didn't see anything except for a pretty large open facility. She scanned the grounds and didn't see anything of interest so she decided to start to crawl in, sealing the exit behind her. As she walked across the grounds she saw a elevator and decided to check it out. As she walked closer she could swear she saw something move just out of the corner of her eye. "This facility is making me paranoid as fuck," Chrisey mumbled to herself.

As she stepped inside the elevator and pressed the button leading into the dark underbelly of the facility she couldn't help but to think about where her allies where?

* * *

_**KIRAI P.O.V.**_

"Well…" Kirai looked at the sprawling city below her as an evil grin crossed her face. "Let's cause us a distraction, huh?"

She hopped down to the ground floor, drawing her katana and pulling one of the Magnums. She ran into the center of the intersection, then hammered her katana's tsuka into a car's window, setting off its car alarm, making her twitch. She looked around, and saw zombies crawling out of cars and walking up the on and exit ramps towards her, and her evil grin morphed into a bloodthirsty grin. "BRING IT, ASSHOLES!" she shouted at them, drawing even more.

Several minutes and twenty six magazines of ammunition for her M6Ss later, she was down to her katana, and was dancing her way through the crowd of zombies, but she was starting to tire. Suddenly, she found a crawler on top of her, with her flat on her back. "Fuck," she cursed, narrowly dodging the first bite. The second landed on her forearm, but she managed to shatter the zombie's skull, then suddenly fell backwards into empty space.

* * *

_**CHRISEY P.O.V.**_

As the elevator descended in floors, She decided to freeze the frame of the recording in the visor, the visor caught a image of a distorted face. It was a wrinkled, old looking face with a well seen scar across its cheek in the form of a scratch. After deciding it must be something faulty with her helmet she decided to ditch that piece of equipment and detach herself from using it. She reached up and pressed a pair of buttons that were flush with the metal of the helmet, unsealing it, then pulled it off, discarding it.

"I'll have to remember you," pointing to the helmet, laughing. Finally after about 3 minutes the elevator came to a complete stop on a landing. The elevator doors slid open and on the wall was written in blood _**GOD HAVE MERCY ON ME**__. _"What the fuck," She whispered to herself.

Next to the blood was a body with its neck broken and its forearm ripped open revealing bone, muscle, fatty tissues, and dried blood. She stepped over to the body and looked left and right down the hallways. "Hello?" she shouted down the hall, only to hear a series of odd _pings_, coming from somewhere. "Come out fuc-" Before she could finish the sentence a loud boom came from the wall beside her smoking from a newfound bullethole. Chrisey dove into the elevator and pushed the butt of her shotgun into the crook of her shoulder.

Down the hall she could hear maniacal laughter. "Listen, I don't want any trouble," Chrisey said in the direction of the laughter. "FUCK OFF, PIG!" The man responded. She peered around the corner and fired off a round, sending shotgun pellets bouncing off the concrete walls and destroying everything they touched. A loud scream came from down the hallway and the sound of something hitting the floor slowly followed. Chrisey stood and put her back to the elevator and waited a minute and didn't hear anything, so she decided to peer around the corner again and looked around. She saw nothing but a dead man lying in the middle of the hallway covered in blood.

A voice in her skull was whispering, '_Put your helmet back on.' _She thought back to the helmet and decided to push the thought aside, "I don't want to have any incidents with whatever that old man was." She kept walking down the hall thinking to herself. Chrisey rounded a corner leading into a room with numbers above a large metal blast door. She walked into the room and scanned the 5x5 room and saw a button and a poster that read.

**Item #:** SCP-173 **Object Class:** Euclid

_Item SCP-173 is to be kept in a locked container at all times. When personnel must enter SCP-173's container, no fewer than 3 may enter at any time and the door is to be relocked behind them. Personnel report sounds of scraping stone originating from within the container when no one is present inside. This is considered normal, and any change in this behaviour should be reported to the acting HMCL supervisor on duty. It is constructed from concrete and rebar with traces of Krylon brand spray paint. SCP-173 is animate and extremely hostile. The object cannot move while within a direct line of sight. Line of sight must not be broken at any time with SCP-173. Personnel assigned to enter container are instructed to alert one another before blinking. Object is reported to attack by snapping the neck at the base of the skull, or by strangulation._

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chrisey said pondering to herself, she readied her shotgun and pushed the button readying for the worst. Inside was blood and brown material all across the floor and there were scrape marks running all down the walls. As she walked into the room a Motion Sensor tripped and caused the door to slam shut. Chrisey whipped around and ran backwards slamming her back against the wall.

She quickly scanned the room looking for hoses or anything that could pump gas into the room and upon seeing none she grew less worried. She blinked and a scraping sound was heard on the other side of the blast door. '_Wait a minute' _She thought to herself. She blinked again and heard the scraping sound again, she blinked again and a creature stood on the other side of the room facing her. "Sup fucker," she said calling out to it raising her shotgun.

She stared down the 6'0 tall concrete doll. '_What are you looking at?' _She thought to herself '_Doesn't matter just shoot it and deal with questions later.' _Chrisey fired off a shotgun round and blasted its arm clean off, but the object still didn't move. She blinked again and the object was now within 5 feet of her, but still didn't move when she locked eyes with it. She stepped back upon impulse of how fast it was and slammed her back against the same wall again.

She let loose 2 more shotgun rounds into the objects chest area and sent concrete and rebar flying all around the room. She covered her eyes with her hand to prevent having a piece of concrete hit her in the face and rolled to the side, only to realise that the SCP was gone and only stood at about 2'0 tall, now that it didn't have it's upper portion of the body anymore. She blinked and the feet didn't move and nothing in the room moved so she decided that the problem was dealt with. She looked around the room trying to figure out a way out of the 20x20 room, when suddenly the blast doors slid open to reveal the hallway again.

She walked out of the room and came back to the elevator where the body was lying. When she came up close enough to the body the wall now read _**GOOD JOB SPARTAN**_. She was now starting to get worried and decided to get her helmet back, when she looked inside the elevator the floor was covered in black mucus and the helmet was gone. She dropped to her knees and started to slide the mucus around looking for any bit of her helmet, but couldn't find anything.

Chrisey stood up and wiped the mucus off on the wall and decided to go the other way in the hallway since their were only two choices and she already took one. As she rounded a corner some lights came on at the end of the hallway, then everything went black.

* * *

_**KIRAI P.O.V.**_

As Kirai slipped back into consciousness she was lying in the middle of a very dark room with 8 hallways leading to darkness at the end of each one. She stood up and got her bearings, then looked down at her now bloody forearm and sighed. "I didn't think I would die like this." Imaging what it would be like to become a zombie. She shuddered, then turned around to look at one of the passageways. As soon as she took a step she almost fell over as her world turned sideways and she became extremely sick to her stomach.

She grabbed her gut and hunched over, now staring down at the floor, feeling blood pump through her skull. She didn't feel good but she felt like she had to push on to leave this area of Hell. She entered the hallway, slowly pushing forward down the hallway. When she got to the end of the hallway her world turned black and she felt weightless for a second and then found herself in another room with four hallways. "What the hell," she said in a half daze. She looked around still hunched over and looked at the four hallways. They were all the same length, size, and dimension, but something was off about them. As she turned around to look at the other door she was met face to face with an old man around her height. She staggered backwards in response to the jump scare and fell over smashing the back of her head against one of the brick walls, sending her world into a daze.

She sat there for about four minutes before her world recovered and she wasn't in as bad a daze. She stood to her feet and took the sheathed katana off her back and used it as a makeshift crutch. She walks over to one of the hallways and started to step into the comforting darkness when she felt a warmth beneath her feet, she looks down in time to see a hand reach out of the floor and grab her ankle, pulling her into darkness. She felt weightless for about two minutes before everything went black again.

* * *

_**LIZA P.O.V.**_

Laughing madly Liza ran the chainsaw into one zombie, heaving upwards ripping it's upper body in half. Decapitating another, she watched as the dead brains and blood splattered against anything and everything. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as the pack of humans sneaked off as the zombies attempted to eat her. One little girl tripped and fell, making a racket and making some of the zombies turn and charge at her.

One boy, probably an older brother, grabbed a pipe off the ground and swung as the girl got away. _At leasst they are taking care of each other while the ssstupid basstard iss hiding_, she thought as she used her body weight to swing the spinning blade in a circle around her, cutting those close to her in half. Finally remembering that she had a mission, she blinked the madness out of her eyes and looked around. "Ssscrew it, I don't care if I get fired." she muttered as she jogged after the human group, slashing zombies left and right on her way.

* * *

_**CHRISEY P.O.V.**_

Chrisey woke up beside a park bench beside a man dressed in a Pre-War Cold War era business suit, who appeared to be very formally dressed. As she looked down she was dressed in a dress and didn't have any armor on, she was confused, but decided to act upon being in this state. She sat down next to the man and stared out at the lake in front of them. "Where am I?" She turned and asked him. "You are in my world." The man stated turning to her, flinging his left arm over the bench, getting comfortable. "What is your name," Chrisey asked the man. "How about Tony," asked the man. "Your name is Tony?" Questioned Chrisey. "I believe a person has the right to be called whatever they want to be called." Said Tony, standing up and extending a hand to Chrisey.

She blushed and took his hand, never feeling her emotions very much before. They walked over to the edge of the lake taking in the beauty, when out of the blue water a 2 KG nuke is set off and blasts away the Earth, scorching everything around them turning a once beautiful park into rubble and fire. "What the fuck," Chrisey said turning towards Tony, who is now a standing skeleton drenched in burning clothes. "Your life doesn't end well Chrisey," Tony said extending a bony arm around Chrisey and hugging her. Chrisey stood there for a second astonished and repeating what he said over and over in her head as her world turns upside and she blacks out again.

* * *

_**LIZA P.O.V.**_

Liza and her human companions, those who were left, huddled in an underground tunnel. The teacher had ran and wasn't seen again. The three fangirls had ran after him. Some stupid jock and a suicidal kid who didn't care anymore. All of them were gone. There were eleven student's left, and no way to get to a safe haven. _Great, jusst fucking great._ Liza felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Miss. Evergreen?" It was the little girl who had fallen earlier. Liza looked at her in question. "Are we going to die?" she asked, her green eyes filling with tears. A green scaly fist clenched and knelt in front of the little girl. "What'ss your name, kid?" she asked

"Katey."

"Katey, was that your brother who ssaved you from the mean ugly guysss out there?" Katey nodded in reply. "Then no. Asss long as your brother is with ussss, we are not going to die, becausse I am very ssure, that your brother wantss to protect you, even if you two don't get along very well, okay?" Liza smiled softly at Katey, who looked at her and asked, "Who will protect Nathan?" Liza thought about this for a second, then took Katey in her arms, replying, "I will, Katey. I promissed mysself that I would get asss many of you to sssaftey asss I could, and I am willing to sssacrifysse mysself to do ssso." Holding Katey tight, Liza steeled herself for what was going to come, scared for her, for Nathan, for the other humans. She sighed and closed her eyes, allowing a tear to escape, and land on the blood soaked soil of all of these kid's families.

* * *

_**KIRAI P.O.V.**_

As Kirai slipped out of the darkness she looked around curiously, taking in the Oriental decorations and ancient scrolls littered around the room when she spotted a curiously familiar blade. Cautiously, she approached it, distrustful of the dark aura the blade had. When she realized what it was, a chill ran down her spine. It was a tantō, a Japanese dagger, but it was a ceremonial one. She heard footsteps, and withdrew into the shadows, watching the rice paper sliding door glide open, and she had to muffle a gasp as a woman who looked _exactly like her_ stepped inside, and closed the door with a soft _thock_. The woman stepped over to the dagger, and set it on a knee desk, when Kirai realized with a start that she was wearing a daisho, a katana and wakizash, pairing. Kirai shadowed herself out of the door, and to the wooden porch, where a number of sakura trees were growing within view. Her twin knelt, and a man stepped up to her, a drawn katana at the ready.

"No," whispered Kirai, covering her mouth with her hand, blue eyes wide.

Her twin drew the tantō, and raised it, tsuka-first, in a salute to the God of the Japanese, the being known as Kami. Then she drove it into her stomach, embedding it inside of her. The man standing behind her paused for a moment as she slumped over, then struck, removing her head from her body. Kirai fainted, the sight of bright steel cutting through her twin's neck burning itself into her retinas, and a chill feeling that the person was her. As she watched the blood pool around the girl, she was pulled into another void.

* * *

_**CHRISEY AND KIRAI P.O.V.**_

Chrisey was woken up by something banging off the ground next to her. She got up and looked around checking her bearings to make sure she had everything, when she looked to the floor she realized that is was Kirai. "How did y-" Chrisey started to ask herself, when Kirai started to stir. Chrisey dropped to her knees and placed her fingers to Kirai's neck to check her vital signs.

Her heartbeat was irregular and she had a slight pulse, upon looking her over, Chrisey found a large gash on her forearm that was steadily pumping blood. Chrisey stood and looked around quickly for something to tourniquet the wound with.

She ran across the room and found a lab coat that belonged to a "Mr. Edwardo". She ripped off both of the sleeves to the lab coat and ran back to Kirai who was still laying on the floor. Chrisey stripped the sleeves into strips and started tying them all over and around her forearm trying to stop the blood flow. The blood slowed down a lot but when Chrisey stepped back there was a puddle of blood on the floor and her knees were coated in blood.

"You're not going to die tonight," Chrisey said lifting Kirai into her arms and carrying her to a table. Kirai laid there on the table only breathing light, shallow breaths. Chrisey looked her over feeling an emotion she hadn't felt in a while, sorrow. Chrisey looked down at Kirai and whispered "I will outlive my friends," hefting her into her arms.

Chrisey looked down at Kirai as she walked out of the room into another densely lit hallway. Karai started to wake up and asked "I have two legs of my own, can I walk," Chrisey looked down at her and decided she was right. As she put her down she kept her robotic arm under her left arm to support her as they walked, Chrisey unlatched her shotgun and held the weapon in her left hand, hanging down at her side, the barrel scraping the ground and making a grinding noise.

They seemed to be walking down the seamlessly never ending hallway, when suddenly a man in a lab coat stepped into the hallway with a pistol at his side. Chrisey didn't really have time for nonsense so she raised her shotgun in the direction of the doctor and fired. The round tore through the doctor's chest cavity and came out his spine, splattering blood across the wall in a wide circle. The doctor stepped backwards pressing his back against the wall and crumpling up into a ball on the floor as his life left his body. Chrisey walked over to the corpse and felt a little remorse as she stepped on the doctor's skull, crushing it in a fine paste.

Kirai twitched at the sound, but kept walking, her eyes alert, although slightly dazed. Chrisey turned their walk into the room the doctor had walked out of and saw a desk with a bunch of folders lying on top of it. Chrisey propped Kirai against the doorway and walked over to the desk, sliding her arm across the desk launching files everywhere across the floor. Kirai stared in confusion at Chrisey's white rage that surfaced out of nowhere. Chrisey looked over the desk trying to piece together where to go from here, she sat down in the spinning chair and stared at the blank screen of the computer that sat in front of her. She leaned forward and pressed the power button on the computer.

The screen lit up blue, and Kirai stepped closer. "It'd probably be a better idea for me to hack in." Walking beside the wall making her way around the room to the desk. She shooed Chrisey out of the chair, then sat in it herself, and started typing rapidly, her eyes blinking about once every three minutes or so. First thirty seconds was her hacking her way past login, the rest was pulling up all the files and the actual blueprints of the facility. "What are we looking for again?" she asked, looking up at Chrisey. Her head snapped back to the screen suddenly and she paled. On the screen was a file that said 'SCP-1126.'

The short description was what had made her pale. '_A monument to all your sins.' _Upon seeing this Chrisey quickly lunged forward and smashed her fist through the computer monitor sending sparks and knocking over Kirai in the process. Chrisey looked down at the floor to look at Kirai who stared at her with innocence and confusion. "I'm sorry." Chrisey said vaulting the desk and running out the door. Kirai sat up and stared after Chrisey, knowing who, no, _what_ SCP-1126 was, but not understanding Chrisey's reaction to seeing his stone chiseled face.

Chrisey was walking in the direction of SCP-1126's cell with a blind fury trailing behind her, that attracted quite the attention from SCP-457. He trailed fire behind her as her feet _thumped_ along the steel grated floor of the hallway. SCP-457 got closer and closer as he screamed in her mind '_DO IT, YOU HAVE TO DESTROY AND EXPAND!' _Chrisey paid close attention to what the flames behind her spoke. He was wise on the element of destruction and he would know how to deal with this problem.

As Chrisey was nearing the blast door, Kirai was back in the room trying to figure out why Chrisey was in a blind rage about SCP-1126. She was scanning through folders and binders that were scattered across the floor. Kirai was going through the folders as fast as she could and scanning, but couldn't come up with anything.

She felt defeated as she thought of Chrisey and not being able to help her in any way, but a thought emerged within the cracks of Kirai's mind and she said to herself, "I can only help myself now.." She whispered aloud to herself in the densely lit room. Kirai stood up and started to walk into the darkness of the doorway.

* * *

_**KIRAI P.O.V.**_

Kirai watched as Chrisey ran out of the room, the only thought that crossed her mind was, '_I can only help myself, now…'_ as she stood up, pressing against the field-dressed wound. She went to one of the few intact computer terminals, and hacked her way into it, before scanning the database for anything that could keep her from getting zombified or otherwise ending up dead. She searched for fifteen minutes, but didn't find it, then found an incredibly tough encryption defensive protocol on a single folder marked "Panacea.' She scouted out the limits of the encryption, then found, much to her surprise, a login screen. "What the hell?" she muttered, hacking her way past that, and finding that she had total access to the entire mainframe, all the encryption gone. "Huh…" She shrugged, and opened the file, scanning her way through it, then finding a facility blueprint with a route marked on it leading to an unmarked room.

"Well, I'll be…" She stood, swayed, then grabbed the desk as her world tipped for a moment, then solidified. "Dammit…" She quickly hurried down the corridor, following the directions to get to the location of 'Panacea' but thought hard about the other files she'd found. 'Gravemind' worried her, but as far as she could tell, it was secured. But what truly worried her was the file that had been deleted from the mainframe, but downloaded onto that computer. SCP-001, according to it, but the file was completely empty… like someone had wiped it. She shook her head, clearing it, and kept heading to 'Panacea.'

* * *

_**CHRISEY P.O.V.:**_

As Chrisey neared the doorway to SCP-1126, she felt an extreme heat behind her and was warmed by it's presence, she didn't dare turn around to put a face to the heat. She looked over at the sign that explained the SCP and tried to read it but the heat behind her had melted the sign and turned it into slag. She stepped forward to the button that separated her and SCP-1126. She went up and pressed the button, nothing happened.

She turned to the left and saw a passageway leading to a '**WARHEAD SILO'**. She stepped towards the hallway and proceeded down towards the elevator at the end. Chrisey stepped into the elevator and turned around, seeing nothing following her down the hallway, she could have sworn she felt another presence, but pushed the thought aside as she pressed the button that sent her further into the depths of the Facility. The elevator shaft bumped along until it reached its target location, The Warhead. In the center of the room sat a warhead around the size of about 100 feet tall that ran lower into the silo.

She ran over to the catwalk and looked down into the silo and saw something move down in the depths of the warhead. She quickly ran to the right and entered a room that had 3 blast windows and a hatch. She looked around the small room and saw 5 monitors all black and dead, a table with a bulletproof vest on it, and two switches that said, ALPHA WARHEAD REMOTE DETONATION and OMEGA WARHEAD REMOTE DETONATION.

Alpha Warhead was thrown on yes and Omega Warhead was thrown on no. She ran up and threw Omega Warhead remote detonation on, and ran back to the elevator. She checked her tactical hard case and found that she still had the remote she picked up on the UNSC _Sabot_, 'Good' she thought to herself. She entered the elevator and pressed the button leading upwards back into the underbelly of the facility.

* * *

_**KUROSAWA P.O.V.**_

"Chief Petty Officer, you're wanted on the bridge," said one of the lackeys of Captain Shadow.

"Understood. I'm on my way," said a _very_ tall young woman with blue eyes, a thin, angular, heart-shaped face, and wearing ODST armor, as she stood and put on her ODST helmet, polarizing the visor so it was a silver blue that no one could see through it, then jogged to the bridge, making sure her M6S was in it's proper place on her right thigh and her tactical/trauma kit was on her left. She made it to the bridge of the UNSC _Sabot_, just in time to see Captain Shadow look at the door with a terrified expression.

"I'm guessing they did their job," said the woman.

"Kurosawa, this is not laughing matter! I needed you to take a evac bird and get those three out of there, as of yesterday!" he shouted at her. CPO Kurosawa saluted the Captain, then turned and jogged out of the bridge, headed to the armory to pick up her gear. She grabbed an ODST rucksack, filled it with fifty-two eight-gauge shotgun shells, fourteen M6S magazines, sixteen M7S FMJ magazines, fourteen DMR magazines, filled up on all the kinds of explosives, then attached a M45 TS shotgun to her back, followed by a M392 DMR, then grabbed the M7S, quickly loading each, then attaching them in their proper places, before hauling ass down to the Pelican hanger and commandeering one for immediate dust-off.

She started the engines, then did a systems' check, but everything was nominal, and she took off, flying backwards out of the hanger with startling oriented for the plains near the opening of the Facility, and landed, shutting the Pelican off and radioing the people who'd been sent. "Ground team, evac is landed above AO. Ground team, come in, this is Evac."

All Kurosawa got was static.

* * *

_**Liza P.O.V**_

It was too silent in the tunnel for Liza's comfort, ordering the children to stay put until she got back Liza grabbed her chainsaw and jogged down the tunnel and through the opening. Smelling the air the foul taste of rotting corpses returned. No moving creature was to be seen aside from the occasional burning upper half of a zombie body, that burned to a second death before it got close. Liza looked and watched for anything that might try and kill her.

Suddenly, the report of a shotgun made itself very clear, as well as the shouted, "STAY OUT OF MY PELICAN, BASTARDS!"

Running to the source Liza spotted a woman with the shotgun she heard, shooting the surrounding zombies in the head, instantly killing them. Still, chances of the woman surviving was one to one hundred, literally. Starting up the already blood covered chainsaw Liza ran into the middle of the field and began slashing everything that moved in her path. The entire time grinning madly. With the zombies dead in the area Liza looked at the woman and hissed, "I've got eleven children in a tunnel I found. Can you keep them here until I can find a ssssafe haven for them?"

The woman nodded, absently blasting a zombie behind herself without looking. "Anyone tries to get on here without me letting them is going to catch either this," she hefted the shotgun, "or this." She tapped her M6S on her thigh. Smirking Liza jogged back to their tunnel and called for the children. Katey's head popped out first, giggling at a joke one of the others had told her.

"Come with me, you'll be sssafe," Liza hissed, holding a bloodied hand out to Katey. They quickly returned to what the woman called her 'Pelican'. _Or was it Pineapple? No, it was pelican._ Liza thought. Clearing her head she continued on, Katey's hand in hers and the other following close. When they got there, a massive area of zombie bodies that weren't moving greeted them, as well as the rear hatch of the Pelican being wide open, with Kurosawa jogging towards them.

"Alright, let'ss ssee, one, two, five, sssixs, eight, ten, aand... yep, that'sss everyone." Liza counted them as they filed into the Pelican. Kurosawa got them settled into their own seats, and buckled down, then looked at Liza.

"I'm recruiting you to help protect the precious cargo. You with me or do I have to buckle you in too?" said Kurosawa.

Liza hissed in reply and held her chainsaw up, "Ssssmart-asss."

"Call me Airi," said Kurosawa, straightening and grabbing her thirty-six inch, laser-sharpened, titanium alloy combat knife, quickly sheathing it, and grabbing her shotgun, which she fed eight-gauge shells into until it was full, then pumped it. "Alright… let's stay on standby up here. We got two more coming, if this thing isn't fritzing again…" She tapped the tactical/tacpad she wore.

* * *

_**KIRAI P.O.V.**_

As Kirai rounded the corner in the facility she came to a pathway that led in two ways. She walked over to the wall that stopped and glanced at the choices, to the left was SCP ARTIFACTS, to the right was SCP Emergency Exit. She needed the antidote but didn't know what Chrisey was doing and if it could result in a death. '_I'm not losing my pack again,'_ she thought, her hands clenching. She looked down the hall to the left and decided to pursue the antidote.

She stepped into the hallway and started walking down the hall, glancing at the doors and their signs, Door 1 was Encyclopedia of Diseases, Door 2 was SCP-741, Door 3 had no sign on it which made her stop in her tracks. She turned towards the door and fumbled with the latch, her world was starting to blur. '_Shit, the virus must be really kicking in,' _she thought. The door flew open when she put her shoulder against it. She fell to the ground and landed on her shoulder, glancing up she saw a vial inside a glass cube with the words SCP-500 printed clearly on the glass.

She fumbled to her feet and hobbled to the center of the room, she stopped in front of the glass. She stared down at her salvation and couldn't help but get excited, she raised her fist and drove it straight through the glass cube, sending glass shards all around the room and up her arm. She grabbed the vial and stared into the glass tube, her reflection beaming off of the green liquid. She took the cork off of the vial and downed only ¾ of the liquid. '_This should hold me up just fine, but the nation needs this more than I do' _As she threw the vial into her pack, she thought of how she was going to escape.

* * *

_**CHRISEY P.O.V.**_

As the elevator stopped on the hallway leading to SCP-1126, Chrisey could start to feel the heat again and the white rage flashed back over her again. On the ground in the middle of the hallway was a gluestick with the words SCP-170 on the front. She walked over to the tube and picked it up securing it in her tactical hard case out of interest. She walked down the hall to the huge blast door, she walked up to the button and pressed it.

Light flooded the entrance as the blast doors slid open to reveal a 50x50 room with a Stone Man sitting in the middle. The Stone Man sat still for about 2 seconds then stood, within a blink of an eye. The man started to back up at the appearance of Chrisey in the doorway and his stone back slammed up against the wall, cracking the surface of the concrete. "You have finally come for me." Said the Stone Man staring at Chrisey then glaring behind her in a angry look.

Chrisey stepped into the room and the heat increased behind her and wrapped around her legs. She looked down and saw her legs were on fire. She didn't try to extinguish the fire, it felt natural to her. She looked back up at the Stone Man and felt the heat increase much more as her world turned red and she became extremely warm, her body now being pushed into SCP-457. She reached back for her shotgun but felt it run over her hand like water. She reached back farther and felt the hilt of the katana in her hand, the katana felt cold to her touch.

She drew the katana with a steely rasp, only to hear an echoing rasp behind her. She held the Katana in her left hand and felt the circuits in her right arm start to fry from the heat. She had about 3 minutes until her right arm would be a puddle of metal at her feet. She reached into her tactical hard case and pulled out the detonator and changed the frequency to match that of Omega and Alpha. She switched the detonator on and set the timer for 8 minutes, she dropped the detonator to the floor and smashed it beneath her foot. As the blast doors slid close, sealing the heat in with her and the Stone Man, she silently prayed that her friends got out and wouldn't get caught in the explosion.

* * *

_**KUROSAWA P.O.V.**_

Kurosawa Airi's head snapped up suddenly, and she hissed, "Liza, I'm going to have to ask you to keep these zombo bastards out of the Pelican. I've got a hard-head I need to get the hell out of that goddamn facility. Keep an eye out for the civvie." With that, she took off, as Liza watched her in shock.

Kurosawa quickly threw herself into the lobby of the Facility, and made her way down the elevator shaft with ease, landing on top of the defunct elevator, and slipped down inside, out the door, then took off after Chrisey's IFF indicator. The pair of blast doors that separated her from Chrisey caused a disturbing gleam in her eye to appear, when she reached for her explosives she heard a blood curdling scream from the other side of the blast door that made her blood run cold. She ran over to the button and felt it smash under the force of her hand, nothing happened.

Next she decided she would hotwire the button, as she ripped the panel off the wall a spark and some flames shot out and scorched her hands. "Ouch," she yelped, yanking her hands back. She looked down at the panel and saw that the flame was becoming thicker and thicker inside the wall and started wondering what was going on.

She shook her head, and grabbed the heavy explosives out of her armored rucksack, attached them to the door, and sprinted back down the hallway, and, hoping that she wouldn't do too much damage to those inside, she set them off, the resultant explosion making a giant, blackened dent appear in the doors with a good-sized hole between the two halves. What she saw inside made her blood run cold. "Jigoku…" she whispered. It looked like Hell was contained in that one cell and Chrisey was inside.

Chrisey was swing the katana, which was on fire at a target that was just a blur, moving faster than her swing but only by just a bit. Concrete was being flung around the room as Chrisey swung at the unknown blurry target. Her katana was chipping away at something, it was quite comical, it looked like a ice sculpturer gone crazy. Chrisey was struck by the blur and sent flying across the room where she smashed into the steel reinforced concrete and went into the wall about 2 feet. She looked up from the hole and saw the Concrete Man start to step toward Chrisey, she wasn't moving. Kurosawa raised her DMR towards the hole, switched the firing mode to burst, then watched the flames carefully. A dark shape passed through her vision and she fired three three-round bursts at it, taking it's leg completely off, but before it hit the ground, Chrisey woke and launched herself like a missile with a katana and decapitated the Stone Man.

As his body hit the floor, the flame's inside the room disappeared almost as quickly as they grew, disappearing into the air. The blast doors slid as far open as they could, given the massive dent, and revealed the room, scorched black from floor to ceiling. Chrisey was standing in the middle of the room, her katana red from heat and her armor glowing a bright blue. Chrisey looked over at Kurosawa and fell to the ground, hair falling over her face.

Kurosawa cursed and ran over, not touching Chrisey because of the radiating heat. "Well…" Kurosawa calmed down seeing that the armor hadn't been melted through anywhere, "you've really done a number on yourself, haven't you, Spartan?" She grabbed Chrisey's gloved hand and started dragging her towards the Pelican.

FIN

_**AN: See you next chapter!**_


End file.
